Dark Moon
by DanArkon
Summary: This is the story of a novice guild's rise to fame. Join the Dark Moon team as they make themselves known through battle (and maybe a few destroyed cities).
1. Author's Note

**A/N** Hello once again, everyone. I'm finally back! Since I got good reception for the few chapters I had of my last story, I decided to try for something else. I am sorry to say, but if you were hoping for an update to 5 Realms, you're gonna have to wait a bit longer. I haven't been thinking much about that. Instead, I have decided to make a new FAIRY TAIL FANFIC *audience claps* Thank you, thank you. I just wanted to get some stuff written down for this. The story will be written in acts and chapters, with a few intermissions thrown in. I'll put openings on some chapters, and by openings, I mean I'll put the name of a song. There will also be music on all of my intermissions. I'll also try to describe my OCs in as much detail as I can. If you want to suggest story Arcs by PM, feel free to. I already have a few, but anything is better than nothing. I plan to keep this story going for a long time, so watch out for the first chapter, "Enter, Dark Moon". See ya later, team!


	2. Chapter 1- Enter, Dark Moon

CHAPTER 1 - Enter, Dark Moon

As the sun beat down on the barren mountain, three young wizards continued their climb to the top.

"Ughhhh, how much longer 'til we reach this village? And why the hell is it so hot?" Complained the brunette.

This young man is Murphy Calibre, a Flare Dragon Slayer for the wizard guild Dark Moon. He is 5ft 8 with short messy dark brown hair and light tan skin. Wearing a (weighted) brown hoodie and (also weighted) jeans, it makes sense that he'd be overheating. If a Fire Dragon Slayer can overheat.

"Quit complaining, idiot. It's the desert, that's why it's hot. Why is this even a problem for you? You literally eat fire," the blonde pointed out.

This girl is Blayre Lockwood, Dark Moon's Celestial Spirit Mage. She is 5ft 6 with dirty blonde hair down to her shoulders and a knee length black dress (obviously with cleavage. It wouldn't be the Fairy Tail universe without cleavage).

Blayre sighed. "Of course, it would be better if our 'Fearless Leader' shared some shade," she muttered, glaring at the third wizard.

"I could, but it's fun to see you suffer," he smiled back.

This man is Exile Drakon, a Shadow Magic user. What this means is that he has complete control over the darkness. He is 5ft 7, and has light brown messy hair. His normal outfit is an orange/brown trench coat over a black shirt and jeans. He also wears a blue and green striped scarf over the coat. He is the leader of this group of three. Thanks to his shadow magic, he can create shade around him, protecting himself from the heat and sun.

"Remember team, there is supposedly a group of Cultists in this village using dark magic to try and summon demons. Our job is to get rid of the scum."

"Ex, come on man, at least give us a bit of shade," Murphy whined. "I can't handle this heat!" "Isn't that the village?" Blayre pointed to the distance, completely ignoring Murphy.

Exile smirked. "And now the fun begins."

?/?/?/?/?

Meanwhile, at the village…

"Hey, John, din't Ronnie tells ya to get the runes up? We got a bounty for takin' us out," one of the cultists yelled from across the hideout. "I know, shut up and help m-" The cultist was cut off by a beam of blue fire slamming through the wall of the building. The other one was stopped in his tracks by a spear of shadow stabbing through his chest. They both fell to the ground dead.

"Jeez, I expected a challenge from these guys," Exile laughed. "Hey, Calibre, nice shot by the way."

Blayre stepped in from the hole in the wall. "I took care of the others, so let's get going already. Although, this wasn't much of an entrance for us."

Murphy punched the air. "Whatever! We took out the cultists, so it's a win!" Murphy paused, then slumped down. "But we still have that walk back…"


	3. Author's Note 2

**A/N **Big problem guys! This is gonna be a short Author's Note and a PLEA FOR HELP! If anyone reads this, I have realized that I couldn't write a fight scene to save my life. If you can help, please PM me and maybe I'll let ya co-write the story (just for fighting, of course). Thanks for any help. See ya later, team!


	4. Chapter 2 - Enter, Dark Moon Part 2

"Sky Serpent's Venomous Fang!"

The man opened one eye, glancing at the attacker. Sighing, he darted up and grabbed the incoming boy's fist, flinging him across the guild hall. "You have to be faster than that," he said, smirking.

The brown haired man here is Aaron Cthalzar, a Requip mage for Dark Moon. He stands at 5 ft 11", is the master's nephew, and also is the strongest member of the guild. When he isn't wearing his armor, he has a black suit with a red tie (think slenderman, people). The boy who was just thrown is Daniel Arkon, Dark Moon's Sky Serpent Slayer. He is the youngest member of the guild at 14 years old, but has made a reputation for being strong. He stands at 5 ft 3 and wears a black cloak with a black shirt underneath, and blue jeans. He has blonde hair, but the tips of the left side are black. He has made it his life's goal to defeat Aaron in battle.

Dan stood up, brushing himself off. He raised his fists, which burst into a golden light. "Come at me, old man."

A blinding shine appeared around the man's body, fading to show him in a suit of armor, holding a broadsword. "Any day, runt."

The blade of a scythe smashed into the ground between them. Its wielder, a girl with bright red hair reaching down to the floor, glared at them. "Come on, li'l bro. You know you can't take him. Hell, I doubt even I could."

This girl is Akatsuki Arkon, Dan's sister, and a Fire Scythe Mage. She stands at 5 ft 6" and refuses to admit her little brother is a stronger fighter than her. She wears a bright red open trenchcoat with a red shirt and black jeans. She is also the second member of Dan's team.

"Come on sis, I can take him," Dan smirked, putting his fists back up. "I've been train-" he started before Aaron slammed the flat of his sword into Dan's stomach, sending him flying again. Akatsuki sighed and called to a girl across the room, "Niko, help me out with this."

The girl with the waist length black hair Akatsuki called for is Nikoleta Arigon, a Titan magic user and the third (and last) member of Dan's team. She stands 5 ft 4" and wears a black t-shirt and black jeans. She rarely speaks but is a powerful member of the team.

Niko rolled her eyes, extending her arm to pull Dan away from the Requip Mage successfully beating his ass (again). Akatsuke walked over, slapping her brother. "Y'know, you really are an idiot. If you aren't trying to sneak up on Exile, you're challenging Aaron. You should already know you can't beat them." She shook her head. "Besides, we got a mission for today. Somethin' about a thief's guild outside Magnolia."

Dan's eyes shot towards her. "Magnolia? The city Fairy Tail's base is?" He asked, smile growing wider. "If that's the case, I'm fired up!"

"He's too easily fired up!" a Magnolia shop owner yelled at the mages walking away from the rubble of his shop. The shop owner had been insulting Akatsuki as they walked by, and Dan's temper flared up. All it took was one good Sky Serpent's Shout, and the shop was history. "Damn shop-keeps, think they rule the world…" Dan was still muttering about it blocks away.

Akatsuki smacked the back of his head. "Cool it, kid. We can't keep destroying everything. And I can't keep paying Tyko for his Magic Council fees."

Dan groaned. "Uuugghhh, whatever. How much farth-" He began before slamming into a wall. Niko muttered more to herself than anyone, "We're here."

The thieves inside were prepared for an attack.

This was not a normal attack.

"Sky Serpent's Shout!" Dan yelled, blowing a golden gust and knocking down a wall of the building. Akatsuki jumped through the hole, spinning her flaming scythe and taking out the guards. Niko followed, busting the ceiling and smashing more thieves. Dan ran through, jumping up the hole, fists surrounded by golden air. Blowing one last gust of air, he toppled the last bit of the thief's guild.

"Hah, what a rush. This is the life, ya know?" He laughed to the others, starting their walk back to the Dark Moon Guild Hall.


	5. Chapter 3 - Guildmates and Rivals

Chapter 3 – Guildmates and Rivals

Dan slammed his fist on the table in front of the Flame Dragon Slayer. "It's time, Calibre. I won't lose." The other boy smirked. "Whatever, kid. If that's what ya want, we could make it happen," He laughed, standing up.

The two took their places on opposite sides of the battle arena. A ref was chosen (in this case, it was Aaron), and the battle began.

Dan took the first move, running at his opponent with golden fists. He took a swing but Calibre sidestepped and kicked him away. Dan landed on his feet, blowing a golden gust at the Dragon Slayer. Murphy countered with a blast of blue fire. The smoke cleared and Dan fell from above, landing his first hit on the other boy. The Serpent Slayer followed up with another blast of air before jumping back. Another stare-off ensued. "I gotta admit, you have gotten better." Calibre smirked. Dan rolled his eyes. "Obviously I'm gonna win."

Calibre laughed, "We'll see about that," before sprinting, landing three quick punches before jumping back. "This ain't over yet." The stare-off continued. Some began to wonder if it would ever end.

Again, the first move was made by the Serpent Slayer, whose fist was easily brushed away by the Flare Dragon Slayer. Again and again he lunged at his opponent, but again and again he was brushed aside until Murphy kicked him away. Landing on his feet, Dan blew another Sky Serpent's Shout, hitting Calibre in the chest and blowing him back. The Dragon Slayer rolled backwards and jumped up with enough time to see Dan punch him in the face.

"STOP!"

Dan and Calibre froze, and everyone turned to the robed bald man walking out of the guild hall.

Said bald man is the guild's master, Tyko, a Fire Staff Mage. He stands at exactly 7 feet and wears a monk's robe. (There's not really anything else to say about him). Slamming his staff down, the Master glared at the mages in the middle of their fight, then at his nephew for allowing it to happen. "What I want to know is why anyone thought this was a good idea. Given the current situation-" Another glare toward Aaron. "-I really don't think a fight between two Guildmates is needed."

Calibre jumped up. "What do you mean 'the current situation'?" Dan crossed his arms, saying, "Yeah, why does no one ever tell us anything?" Exile leaned over to Aaron. "Sometimes I feel like you and the other S-class mages are the only ones Master ever tells anything," he muttered. Aaron exhaled sharply, "You're probably right, honestly." The old man called out, "Exile and Daniel! Gather your teams and meet me in the briefing room in ten minutes!" before walking back inside. Exile and Blayre glanced at each other before dragging Murphy through the doors. Dan and Akatsuki high-fived and ran in. Niko followed close behind.

The six wizards stood at the edge of the desert. Their mission, to locate a dark guild known as Midnight Bloom residing in an abandoned underground railway system running through the forgotten cities, was given to them by their master the day before. It had taken hours to reach the place they were now, and they all knew it would be many more hours trekking through the burning desert until they reached their goal. Luckily, they had someone who could manipulate shadows and give them shade for the walk.

"Nope," Exile said to the group, shaking his head. The others gawked at him, none of them had even said anything yet. "I'm gonna let you guys tough this one out."

Murphy started whining, "But Exiiiile, you always do thiiis…" Blayre slapped him. "Stop whining, idiot," she muttered.

Dan laughed at them. "This is gonna be easy, right team?" He called back, glancing over his shoulder at Niko and Akatsuki.

They were passed out, sweating gallons.

"Gah, why is everyone so weak to a little bit of heat?" He sighed, sagging his shoulders. Akatsuki gasped from the ground, "This isn't a little bit, bro. this is extreme heat…"

Dan and Exile smirked and hi-fived. "Let's head out."

After hours of searching, the one who found the entrance was the quietest. It took a while for everyone to realize Niko was signaling them, but when they did, the first to head in was the one most likely to be noticed.

And he was.

"You'll never reach the master!" The spear-toting Bloom grunt yelled before being pulled into the darkness. Exile emerged from the shadow on the wall making disgusted faces. "That guy didn't taste good at all," he said before spitting out bone shards. "I need to stop using that magic…"

Blayre, backed up against a corner and unable to fight five mages at the same time in just hand to hand combat, pulled out a key and held it in front of her, calling on one of her spirits. "Open, Gate of the Dragon! Draco!" She commanded, turning the key in the air in front of her. Smoke sprang up from the ground below the key, and when it cleared a humanoid lizard creature was standing in place of it. The creature turned its head, speaking to Blayre. "You called, mistress? I would be glad to take care of these humans for you."

Blayre nodded, "I only call you when I need help fighting. Do whatever you need to."

The lizard let out a scratchy laugh, saying, "That's what I like to hear," before dashing forward and taking out the Midnight Bloom members in one swipe.

Dan and Murphy, fighting back to back, let out beam after beam of golden air and blue flames. The Dragon and the Serpent, locked in a dance of death for their enemies. "Any idea where the stronger guys are?" Dan asked him between attacks. Calibre blocked a hit before replying, "No idea, but we need to find 'em. These guys ain't a challenge at all."

Dan laughed before blowing a gust, taking out a section of the tunnels. "Ya got that right. I wanna fight for real!"

The lower members were doing well, but the cloaked man knew they wouldn't last for much longer. He smirked, knowing that soon he would have a chance to fight one of the famous Dragon Slayers. "The gods have shined favor on me," he muttered. "Raik! Welcome our guests," the man called over his shoulder. The time was almost here.

As the last of their enemies started to appear, the guildmates entered what could be described as a train station from hell. Corpses hung from the ceiling, enchanted with magic circles, provided the only light in the room. The Dragon Slayer in the lead, the Dark Moon members walked across the room to the open train car. "Anybody think this is a good idea?" Murphy asked the group. "Nobody?" Murphy laughed, "Well then let's go."

And the teams stepped into the car, the doors closing behind them.

End Act 1


	6. Intermission 1

Intermission 1

_Intermission opening – Keeping the Blade-Coheed and Cambria_

10 years before

The blonde boy sits on a log, whining to the girl nearby. "But siiiiisssss, why can't we just go into town? I'm sure nobody would care if we just got some food…" The red-head sighs, shaking her head at him. "We're not supposed to still be alive, Dan. Until we prove that our family didn't do anything wrong, we can't go out in public. I'm sorry," she adds, seeing his eyes water. "But sis, we haven't eaten in days…"

These two have been introduced before, just not in this way. The boy is a five year old Daniel Arkon, and the read-headed girl is his eight year old sister, Akatsuki. The two kids were presumed dead the year before, after the government of the country they live in accused their family of crimes against the nation. Crimes that they did not commit.

"Just hold in a bit longer. In a few weeks we can finally reach Fiore, and then we can go join a wizard's guild. With all the training Mom and Dad gave us, I'm sure we can make it," Akatsuki whispers, hugging her brother. Propped up against a tree a few feet away is a dark red scythe, a gift from their parents to her. Dan's gift isn't something easily seen unless in action. Taught by his father, Dan learned the magic to slay Serpents, something almost as powerful as God Slayer Magic. Both of their powers were passed down their family line for generations, the scythe going from mother to daughter, and the Serpent Slayer Magic from father to son.

A whistle blows.

Akatsuki curses. "They know we're here. We gotta move," she half-yells, grabbing her scythe. Dan stands up, wiping tears from his eyes. The two take off at a sprint, running west.

Hours later, the children have lost the soldiers and gained a meal of rabbits. The two would reach Fiore in two weeks at their pace with no interruptions.

Unfortunately, that was not to be the case.

"They're over here!" the soldier's yell sounds through the forest. Movement comes from all around them. They are surrounded.

Akatsuki swings the scythe in the vicinity of the voice, hoping to hit someone. Dan whimpers, shakily putting his fists up. It is obvious that the two have fought before, but the soldiers knew that.

"We know who you are and what you have helped your family do. Come with us quietly, and you won't get hur-" the soldier cuts off, the red-head's swing having finally hit. "No!" she yells, the scythe bursting into flame. Dan's mouth glows golden as he blows a gust towards the other soldiers. After only a few minutes, the two are out of the forest, on the run from what seems to them like an army, but is in reality a small force. The two keep west, hoping to escape to Fiore before the soldiers catch up.

"What was it that this family did, anyways?" one guard asks another. The second looks around before replying, "Apparently, they were in Fiore three years ago, and they assisted in an attempt to summon Zeref. We only found out a year ago."

The first soldier snorted a laugh. "Pretty big charges for such a small family. And we're absolutely sure they did it?

His companion looked down. "The king told us this, but never if we were sure…"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter."

Dan slumps over, losing his meal from earlier. Storm clouds cover the sky, and daylight had already begun to fade. The siblings stop to rest, not knowing they are being watched.

A familiar cloaked figure looks from the trees, a blackish green aura around him.

A black-green beam hits the ground next to them, and gravity feels as if it multiplies. Akatsuki grabs her scythe, holds on to Dan's arm, and runs.

She doesn't stop until she reaches Fiore.


	7. Act II Chapter 1 - Subway Catastrophe

Subway Catastrophe

The Dragon Slayer walked through the corridors, cursing the team for letting themselves get separated in this labyrinth. This wasn't how he planned the day to go. He was going to relax, maybe have a little spar with Blayre. He wasn't supposed to get lost in an unknown tunnel system...

The boy's thoughts wandered back to Blayre, as they often did when he was bored. Calibre tried not to, but it was unavoidable. She was the best teammate he'd had in his time at Dark Moon.

"I guess Exile's alright," he muttered to himself, lost in thought.

The sound of a flute brought him back to reality. The notes floated through the air, somehow causing stones to do the same. Murphy smirked. "Finally, something that looks like a challenge."

\/\/\/\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\/\

The Celestial Mage slumped against a wall. Things were quiet without the idiotic Dragon Slayer to cheer her up. She would never admit it, but she actually enjoyed being around him.

Sometimes.

"Well well, what do we have here? A pretty young thing, all on her own? Hahehehaeh!" A searing voice rang through the tunnels.

A man in a white robe strummed his guitar and the ground cracked. "Sister says she's got a Dragon Slayer. Maybe you're as feisty as him?"

Blayre pulled out Draco's key. "Don't get your hopes up, punk."

/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\\\/\

While the supposed Earth Dragon wasn't as fast as Serpent Slayers are, Dan was having trouble with the constant barrage of attacks. The air in the labyrinth didn't make for good food, but his opponent had no shortage of ground.

"That's right little snake, flee from me!" The clown-looking man yelled.

Dan sighed before darting past a pillar of earth and punching the man in the big, red, nose. "Y'know, not only are you creepy, you're annoying. I'm glad none of the others have to deal with you."

The clown let out its crazy laugh and blasted another roar of earth, smashing Dan into a wall.

"ATTRIBUTE ALTER! Flare Serpent!" Blue light shone through the hole in the wall before a blue fiery wall slammed into the clown. Dan stepped out, wiping the dust off of his cloak. "Been waiting to use Calibre's attribute for a while now. Finally got a chance. Now," his fists burst into blue flame, "let's finish this."

/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\/\\\/\

Exile dodged another hit from the axe wielding brute of a mage. Midnight Bloom had plenty of surprises. And this one was pleasant.

A tendril of shadow wrapped around the mini minotaur-looking mage, successfully tripping him. "You are really fun to beat up," Exile laughed, kicking his opponent into the far wall. "Makes me miss fighting Dan."

The other man grumbled. "Darkness… Axe absorb." The shadows disappeared from the walls.

Exile looked around. "Well this ain't good."

/\/\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\/

Niko was wandering the corridors, having already taken out the member she faced.

She's strong.

That's all there is to say.

/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\\\/

As the man from her childhood stood in front of her, Akatsuki was strangely calm. Here was someone who had almost killed her and her brother, and was now claiming to be a Gravity God. The blackish-green aura around him did nothing to intimidate her.

Akatsuki raised her scythe. "I'll kill you now, old man, and get this over with quickly."

The God Slayer laughed. "I like your spirit, child. I remember you from before. I won't miss this time." The man created an aura sphere in his hand, blasting pure gravity at Akatsuki.

She stood her ground. The scythe absorbed the attack, turning from red to green. "Attribute Alter. Gravity Scythe."

In an instant, she was across the distance between them and knocking him off his feet. The movement was too fast for the human eye, as gravity was not a factor to slow her down.

/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

The walls were covered in blue flame, and Calibre hadn't even broken a sweat. Unfortunately, neither had the flute-wielding girl.

The girl played a few notes, stones drifting off the walls and flying at the Dragon Slayer. Dodging, he let loose a stream of fire before rushing in behind it. When the smoke cleared, the flute-bearer was gone.

Calibre skidded to a stop, looking around. "Oh come on, she couldn't have gone far."

A voice rang through the caverns. "Find my brother little one. You have been proven. But you will never win."

A wall crumbled with the sound of an electric guitar. Blayre jumped through the hole, followed by Draco. Without turning around, she yelled back at Murphy, "Don's just stand there, idiot! Help me!"

Murphy was speechless. If she was having trouble, there was no way he could help her.

The ground giving away shook him from his thoughts. "Uh, right! I got this! Flare Dragon's Roar!" The beam of fire got close to the guitar mage before he strummed a few notes, letting out a cone of sound and dissipating the fire. "Good try, but ya can't beat me, Dragon!"

Blayre and Draco stood next to Murphy, fists raised. "Our first tag team without Exile. This is gonna be fun," She muttered to him.

The Dragon Slayer smirked. "We'll do fine."

The two ran into battle.

/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back to back and faced with a combination of Gravity and Earth, the Arkon duo were trying their best to win. But it wasn't going their way. "Attribute Alter! Sky Serpent's Wings!" Dan ran forward, doing a golden-air wing slash. The God Slayer dodged before kicking him to the side. The Earth Dragon flew into the ceiling, affected by Akatsuki's Gravity Scythe. It gave him an advantage, as he shot a stream of gravel straight back down at her.

The Gravity God jumped forward, hitting Akatsuki with a punch. The distraction gave Dan a chance to Sky Serpent's Shout his opponent in the back before turning back to the Dragon Slayer. Their fists collided, resulting in an explosion that almost knocked the Gravity God off of his feet.

Almost was good enough for Akatsuki.

"Attribute Alter! Fire Scythe!" she yelled, spinning her now red scythe and dashing at the Gravity God.

The attack hit, and her opponent slid backwards. Laughing, he said, "You certainly have improved in the last ten years. But I shall still kill you."

Dan came down from above, yelling "Keep talkin' pal! Sky Serpent's Earthshaking Claw!" before kicking the God in the face.

Akatsuki countered a hit from the Dragon, jumping next to Dan, panting. "I bet we could handle one of these guys by themselves, but two is a bit much."

Dan laughed, wiping sweat out of his eyes. "Now sis, you know we can win. We've taken out whole guilds by ourselves before!" Akatsuki exhaled sharply. "Most of those were Niko, remember. She's as strong as the two of us combined."

The siblings were interrupted as they shot away from an incoming beam of gravity. Dan leaped ahead, fists blazing, and struck the Dragon Slayer twice on his nose. "That's the problem with clowns. Your nose is such an easy target!"

The clown giggled before slumping into a heap on the ground, defeated. Dan whirled around to help his sister fight the Gravity God.

/\\\/\/\\\/\\\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\

Calibre and Blayre kicked their way through the Guitar Mage's stone wall and delivered a combo punch to his face. The creep fell back before strumming his guitar. Walls sprang up, trapping the two Dark Moon mages together. It took one well – aimed punch to shatter the stone. The two followed up with another double punch-to-the-face, knocking out the dark mage. Out of breath, they slumped to the ground back to back. "I don't think I can do anything else," Blayre gasped.

They were out.

\/\/\/\'\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Shadow Mage dodged attack after attack from the surprisingly fast brute. The axe was absorbing all of his darkness, and it was making it difficult to land a hit.

Finally successfully dealing damage, Exile tried to land more blows. As the brute lost his footing, Exile sent a spike of shadows through his opponent's back, ending the battle quickly. Although the end came quickly, it had drained his energy. The Shadow Mage didn't think he could handle another fight. He hoped the others were doing well.

The Mage fainted.


	8. Act II Chapter 2 - A God Against a Titan

A God against a Titan

Dan and Akatsuki, still locked in battle, were losing power. Their opponent had endurance, and it was showing. The man had barely broken a sweat, and the siblings were about to faint.

"Attribute Alter! Flare Serpent!" Dan yelled, jumping back. His fists burst into blue flames, then sputtered out. The Gravity God kicked him, sending him flying. He hit the ground and called out, "I'm out of magic. I can't do anything now…" before falling over, beaten. Akatsuki grunted, spinning her flaming scythe. She smirked, before launching herself over her enemy, spinning and creating a fiery vortex around herself and attacking the God Slayer.

Using his gravity, he sent her flying upwards. The flames went out and she fainted, falling to the ground.

The man laughed. "I suppose this guild isn't as strong as they say it is. It barely took anything to defeat an entire team."

A footstep sounded through the cavern. The man turned around to see a girl standing by the walls.

"Not all of us," Niko muttered before expanding her arm and smashing the God Slayer into a wall. "I'm still here."

\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\

The Gravity God was getting beat. He didn't want to admit it, but the Titan girl was more powerful than she looked. At full enlarged size, the girl stood at least 10 feet tall, and had gained muscles that would make Elfman jealous. Noticing the fist coming down towards his head, the God Slayer reversed gravity above him, slowing it for a few seconds before the girl broke through the gravity field, slamming the man into the floor.

Stunned at her the strength, the man tried to run but was easily blocked by Niko's massive hands. The God Slayer formed a black-green aura around his fists and attempted to hit Niko before being swatted away. The man fired a beam of aura, successfully landing a hit on the Titan Magic user. She let out a short grunt before stepping on the God Slayer smushing him even further into the ground. The God Slayer let out a squeaky noise before passing out. Niko picked up Dan and Akatsuki before leaving the room.

/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\

As she watched the Titan Mage walk away carrying the fallen members of her guild, the hooded mage played a melody on her flute to pass the time. A man walked behind her, stumbling and holding his head. She stopped playing. "About time you woke up, Ryan."

The cloaked man groaned, "Shut it, Rochen. That Titan girl really took me down. And her guildmates killed everyone else."

Jess Rochen, standing 4ft9, is a young-looking girl with waist length dark brown hair. Most of her figure is covered up by her pure white outfit (think about Robin from Fire Emblem' outfit).

The girl known as Rochen nodded. "I saw their strength for myself. Of course, it only makes sense that a Dark guild would be easy to defeat. Why did you agree to take this job?"

Her companion, known only as Ryan, stands at 6ft5 and is viewed by all as threatening. He is tan, bald, and always wears a dark-coloured cloak, wearing a black sweat-suit underneath.

He would never admit it, but the young girl terrified him.

Ryan sat down, wincing. "It's the same as the one from 10 years ago. We need to keep tabs on those siblings, even if they get a bit hurt in the process. But," he held up a hand as Rochen started to talk, "I held back, just in case. Even I take precautions, girl. Now come on, let's return to the guild."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Back at the Dark Moon guild hall, the two teams were celebrating another successful mission completion. Except for the Arkon siblings, sulking at the bar, cursing themselves for allowing their opponent to defeat them.

The bartender, a Sand Mage known as Warren Barr, walked over to them. "Hey guys, don't beat yourselves up about it. Everyone loses some battles. I'm sure you'll win the next one."

Warren is a tan-skinned, sandy haired man, standing at 5ft5. He wears a light brown vest and jeans, but has no undershirt. The guild complains, but he does nothing.

Dan sighs, "Thanks Barr, but I think I'm just gonna go train." Fixing his glasses, he walks towards the back door. Akatsuki gets up and goes to follow him. Warren rolls his eyes and goes back to washing the bar's cups.

Meanwhile, on the other bar, Calibre and Blayre were arm-wrestling for the 54th time that day. The game ended, resulting in Calibre's 54th loss of the day. His face going red, he grumbled something about the battle being tiring. Exile laughed, patting the other boy on the back. "It's okay, Murph, everybody loses sometimes. Of course, it's more like 'everytime' for you." Calibre slapped his hand away, his face going even redder. "Shaddap Drakon. Unless you wanna fight?" he growled his fist bursting into flame. Exile rolled his eyes before lifting the Dragon Slayer to the ceiling with shadowy tendrils. "Not now, man. I need a nap," he yawned before walking through the door to the dorms, leaving Murphy hanging from the ceiling. "GET BACK HERE, ASSHOLE!" Calibre started thrashing around. The guild laughed before going about their normal business.

A man burst through the door yelling, "It's an emergency! There's some kind of mage attacking the city!"

/\\\/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\

The guild members, most just barely awake, walked outside. There was definitely something happening, but what they couldn't figure out.

Shadows danced through the city, their source being something moving too fast for even Calibre to see. But he was smelled, and the smell was very familiar to both Calibre and Dan.

They looked at each other and nodded saying in unison, "Dragon Slayer."


End file.
